godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Yuka Ichinose/Yuka Ichinose
Yuka Ichinose (いちのせ・由花, Ichinose Yuka) is a veteran God Eater that used to work in the European Branch of Fenrir, but was later transferred to the Far East Branch upon Director Schicksal's request. She will also be the main protagonist of the fan fiction God Eater: Infinity Paradise and its sequel, God Eater: Project Ragnarok NORN God Eater: Infinity Paradise Yuka Ichinose (18) Joined Fenrir European Branch in 2068. Transferred to Fenrir Far East Branch in 2071. A New-Type God Eater popular in the European Branch. She was recorded to have commendable battling skills, having worked for Fenrir for three years. She is a friend of Soma. Her God Arc is one of the prototype Second Generation God Arcs, and was known to have only one percent compatibility rate. God Arc: Buster Blade - Blast Gun (New Type) Yuka Ichinose: 2 (18) Joined Fenrir European Branch in 2068. Transferred to Fenrir Far East Branch in 2071. She was a part of the Managarm Project, being another subject for P73 Bias Factor Tests. The experiment killed her mother upon her birth. Unlike other God Eaters, she doesn't need a regular intake of Bias Factor, as she is capable of producing her own. God Arc: Buster Blade - Blast Gun (New Type) Yuka Ichinose: 3 (18) Joined Fenrir European Branch in 2068. Transferred to Fenrir Far East Branch in 2071. YOU DO NOT HAVE THE AUTHORITY TO VIEW THIS FILE. God Arc: Buster Blade - Blast Gun (New Type) Yuka Ichinose: 4 (18) Joined Fenrir European Branch in 2068. Transferred to Fenrir Far East Branch in 2071. Deceased. Certified as Deceased during the Golden Assault Mission in 2071. God Arc: Buster Blade - Blast Gun (New Type) Personality Yuka, despite her age, possesses a childish and cheerful personality. She is also a very clingy person, as she was often seen with the First Unit's Soma Shicksal, who was revealed to be a friend of hers in the past. She was also seen to have a naive personality, and at times, casually does things other people would be ashamed to do so. However, she displays a different personality in the battlefield, mercilessly destroying dangerous Aragamis that her eyes lay upon. Others had also classified her as a heroic-type, with her willingness to put her life on the line for her teammates. She is a friendly person and easy to get along with. Unlike Soma, Yuka doesn't consider herself as a monster, and calls the P73 Bias Factor a gift, despite the fact that it was the cause of her own mother's death. On the other hand, she at times find herself finding difficulty in handling a Borg Camlann and related species, due to the said Aragami's involvement in tragic events in her past, including the death of her father and the murder of her entire unit during one of her past missions. Yuka later develops a more mature personality over the course of her life. Appearance Yuka has wavy blonde hair that reaches just past her shoulders, her bangs swept to the right. Her eyes are a vibrant shade of blue, inherited from her German mother. She wears the red Assault Top, and a skirt version of the Assault Bottom. As for her footwear, she uses a pair of brown boots. Her left thigh has a black high sock, while the other has the same, but only reaches halfway to her knee, and a small belt on her right thigh, which holds small pockets for her stun grenades. On her left arm, she wears a black finger less glove that reaches her upper arm, having a white stripe. Her right arm, on the other hand, has a black finger less glove, its end covered by her God Arc armlet. Later on, she shifts her attire to a black Sniper Top and Wild Titanite Bottom to match along with. On her right ring finger is an infinity ring. By the end of God Eater: Project Ragnarok, as part of Cradle, she wears a white cloak instead of the common coat, the golden emblem adorning its back. Underneath it is a white shirt similar to the one Alisa wears, except that it has a diamond cut over the chest. On her right arm is a band while the other has a warmer. She wears a brown crossed belt and black shorts, along with combat boots. Weapon Her weapon was a New-Type Buster Blade - Blast Gun - Tower Shield set. Her Blast Gun is called Dawn Riddle, gleaming white (at times silver) and black. The gun had the infinity symbol drawn in it, and a portion of it glows in red, blue, yellow, etc., which indicates the element of bullet loaded into it. Her Buster Blade, Knightfall, is double-edged and black in color, having a wide blade and shortening to a sharp point at the tip. Close to its deep brown hilt are somewhat triangular shaped enveloping a portion of the blades' sides, decorated with geometric lines. Later on, her God Arc receives an upgrade from Licca and all three parts underwent heavy changes. Trivia * Yuka means "flower" while ''Ichinose ''is a rare Japanese surname, which means "one who denotes possession." * Her God Arc design was different from the canon ones, as hers appear to be more futuristic and has sci-fi attributes. * Yuka was said to be a twelve year old in the body of an eighteen year old, as she was naive and shameless of her actions. * Most of Kaizawaraiko's characters, Yuka included, shares the same birth day, November 26, which was also Kaizawaraiko's own birthday. *External Links: **Yuka's profile for the SAOF Arena role-playing game. **Complete profile **Yuka and Mayu's Ask blog in deviantArt.com Category:Blog posts